Fan Magazine Interview
Previous episode: Sentimental Anniversary Next episode: Oil Wells http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/PerfectBreakfast.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/KinseyMinnie.jpg Plot Lucy is asked to do an interview about how happily married she and Ricky are. Lucy puts on a big show, wearing her most beautiful outfits and cooking such delicacies as crepe suzettes. But when Lucy finds a postcard meant to be a publicity stunt in Ricky's jacket, she harbors doubt about Ricky's faithfulness, thanks to ideas the reporter has put in her head. Trivia *Minnie Finch's "Kinsey" line has been called (by the DVDs) the most risque and scandalous line on the show. While there have been many other innuendos, this line definitely is the one most intended to have a sexual meaning. Just listen to the embarrassed yet excited squeals of the women in the audience after Minnie Finch says the line. *The reporter's name is Eleanor Harris. *Minnie Finch lives in the Bronx with her husband, Joe. *Minnie Finch's neighbor (the one who bangs on her door so she can hear that Lucy and Ethel are there) is played by Elvia Allman, who is famously known for playing the strict "speed it up a little" supervisor at Kramer's Kandy Kitchen. *This is the last appearance of Jerry Hausner. And that's a good thing. In real life, Jerry was an obnoxious blowhard, and he never got over his jealousy of not getting to be a main character. In the show's pilot, Jerry had a main part. Ricky's original character of "Larry Lopez" was supposed to be much more well-to-do and famous than the character Ricky Ricardo turned out to be. So, Jerry played "Larry's" agent, part of the show biz big time. When the show's concept was changed, Jerry's character was erased, and even his lines in "The Audition," the episode whose plot was based off of the pilot, were given to Fred/William Frawley. Jerry left the show permanently, because he fought with Desi around this episode, and it turned into irreconcilable differences. He has been quoted saying very negative comments about Lucy and Desi and how they treated him, but many members of the cast confirm that neither Lucy nor Desi ever treated Jerry poorly. *The morning that Eleanor Harris comes over for the interview, Lucy offers Ricky waffles with sausages, omelettes with ham, or eggs Benedict for breakfast. Ricky chooses the simple bacon and eggs, since he hasn't gotten to have both bacon and eggs together lately due to the tight food budget. *For dinner when Eleanor Harris is there, Lucy serves shrimp cocktail, steak, and crepe suzettes. Ethel made the crepe suzettes, which is funny considering how Ethel called Jean Valjean Ramon a "crepe suzette" in "The Adagio." *Minnie Finch is played by Kathryn Card, who would later be cast in a recurring role as Lucy's mother. Quotes Lucy: What'll you have breakfast- bacon or eggs? Ricky: I'll have some... What do you mean bacon OR eggs? Why can't I have both? Lucy: Becuase. Ricky: "Because"? Lucy, do you mean to tell me you're over your food budget again? Lucy: Yes, I am, but it's your fault. Ricky: MY fault? Lucy: Yes. If you gave me more money, this wouldn't happen. *Fred: Ethel tells me your faucet's leaking. Lucy: Well, you didn't have to rush over. I told her two years ago! Fred: I had to make a stop on the way. *Ricky: What are you gonna have? Lucy: Bacon. Ricky: I'll have an egg. I'll swap you half of my egg for half of your bacon. Lucy: Well, that's a sneaky way to get bacon and eggs! *Ricky: You'd better wait 'til tomorrow morning the interview. We'll be more happily married then. *Dolled-Up Ethel: I brought back the half-and-half I borrowed... OH! I didn't know you had company! *Dolled-Up Fred: Oh, gosh, if iI had known I was gonna have my picture taken, I'd have dressed up a little! *Eleanor Harris: And he IS out every night in a nightclub. Lucy: But that's his job. Eleanor Harris: The last person who told me that was the wife of a famous piano player. He told her he was at rehearsal every afternoon. Lucy: And he wasn't? Eleanor Harris: He was playing, alright, but not the piano... *Ethel: How were my crepe suzettes? Lucy: WAAAHH! Ethel: Oh, were they soggy? Lucy: No. Ethel: Were they heavy? Lucy: No. Ethel: Well, did they flame? Lucy: Yeah, they flamed. *Lucy: If some woman were trying to take Fred away from you, you'd sing another tune! Ethel: Yeah, "Happy Days Are Here Again"! *Lucy: We're conducting a poll, and we'd like to ask you some questions. Minnie Finch: Say, your name a'int "Kinsey," is it? *Ethel: (about Minnie and her neighbors) You don't think Ricky would date THOSE three, do you? Fred, yes. Ricky, no!﻿